


Breath of Life

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, I couldn't resist, Multi, Reincarnation, Sexual Content, Slight Historical Inaccuracy, Vampire Pirates, anti imprinting, poly relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Rachel Black was an odd person already. Visions plagued her mind, memories, as some might say. Memories of another life, yet no one ever believed her. They didn't believe her tale of red eyed pirates either.





	1. Chapter 1

When Rachel is a little girl she goes to bonefires with other members of the tribe. They speak of great shapeshifters that were our ancestors, taking the form of wolves to protect the tribe and those who drank blood, demons who had skin of ice and eyes of the very thing they take. Those stories were just that- _stories-_ but she still leaves the camp fire with chills up her arms. And later that night she fears of what lurks in the darkness, because there are no great protectors to save her.

 

Mother eventually comes in after Rachel leaves her light on for too long.

 

She tells her that there are better things to learn from than tribal stories. That Rachel should focus on sciences and maths, and keep her mind open to the history of the world. Words that would not comfort most children, but to Rachel she feels comfort by it. Because if she places her mind on what is solid and real in front of her then she can forget.

 

Later that night though she  _dreams-_

 

 

 

 

_Night had fallen over Havana, leaving a thick wave of heat in the air that caused sweat to stick against her skin. The corset was already unbareably tight, and her dress was beginning to rip again._

_Being a maid was better than living in a brothel though even if it paid less._

_The times when she would give away her body to drunken husbands and violent sailors at an age were she didn't have a body. Not that of a womans. But they had paid nonetheless, leaving her nights pleasuring men and her mornings rolling up cigars between her thighs until the sweat soaked into the leaves. At least, that was her life until she ran off, but now she was a maid. No less free than that of a prostitute, yet she was not bold enough to go for the third option._

_The only options for women near the seas that are not born with a spoon of silver in their mouth._

_Walking through the dark, empty streets she had to place her basket of clothing down as she reached the stream boardering the lush forest._

_She shouldn't be doing such things this late, but she had been placed behind in her duties when Lady Cathrine wished for a second evening stroll. Taking out a piece of cloth she dipped it into the cool waters that felt good against her skin. Still caked with dirt and heat and sweat after another days work._

_Snap!-_

 

 

 

When Rachel is a little older, and the dreams begin to become more of a constant, so she begins writting them down. 

 

The leather journal is old, with black inked designs swirling and scratched against the sides of the pages. A gift from her mother who Rachel almost wished to tell of these dreams. Dreams of something stalking her from heavy forest that are so unlike her own. Dreams that possibly have a meaning behind them.

Rachel doesn't think much of it after that.

 

So she plays with the other kids until she has to return home. Then the time comes for her to go to sleep again.

 

Rachel almost expects the dreams now.

 

 

_"Why am I here?"_

 

_"You're hungry. Eat. I insist."_

 

_The smooth, tempting voice of a woman beckoned and Reyna was almost tempted to do so. To bite into the juicy meats and fresh bread. To pluck a grape from its tray or swing of the wine in her goblet. But what is being offered is by the hand of a Pirate. These fine foods and drinks must come from the dead and this woman-_

_The Captain of this ship, with skin the color of pale milk and thick, curly hair the color of rich chestnut. Eyes that are as rich as sparkling rubies. Her lips are just as red, plump and pulled against her white teeth as she smiles. The pirate is beautiful, an angel or a demon, offering an under paid maid food that has never touched her hands._

_The clothing she wears is of black cloth and leather, outlined and accented by gold, adorned by jewels. Clothing that reminds her of that from the South China Seas, but this woman is not from that part of the land._

_Then, sitting upon her head, is a crown made of silk cloth and jewels that stands as if it wasn't made of such thin things. Kept in place by two metal sticks barely noticeable in her hair._

_"You're eyes will stay like that if you don't blink." The woman teases, and Reyna finds herself blushing. Turning away to look back at her empty plate._

_The woman smiles again, her canines flashing, seeming sharper than what they should be and her nails are like that of a cats claw._

_"Do I scare you?"_

_"No." She answers firmly._

_"Then eat."_

_Reyna watches as the woman lifts her own silver cup, drinking in heavy gulps._

 

_Reyna watches even more as a bead of crimson liquid trails over her chin, down her neck, between her breast._

 

_"I never told you my name."_

 

_The woman licks the crimson staining her teeth._

 

_"You never asked for mine when I took you either."_

 

 

 

When Rachel is only twelve she goes to the beach. 

 

They are celebrating Jacob's birthday and by the time that they begin to play games Rachel becomes bored. Her mother says that it is natural for the games that she once played to become dull and Rachel almost agrees, but that would leave her nothing to do. Nothing but to explore.

 

Her father tells her not to get into the water.

Her mother tells her not to go far.

 

The latter is what Rachel ends up disobeying as she edges her way around the short cliff and onto the other side. It is only a small ledge of sand and gravel that is given for her to sit on. Ready to disappear as soon as the tides rise.

 

She stays like that until she falls asleep whilst looking at the waves.

 

When she awakens there are people standing around her, looking down on her, but they are not members of her tribe. Their clothing has been touched by the sea, and their eyes are different shades of red, but red nonetheless. At least thirty or more watching her, but she feels as if that is not all. She thinks it is a dream at first, that it must be, because the woman from her dreams is there. 

 

She removes the leathered tricorn from her wet head, and bends down to examine Rachel with a look of confusion.

_"Reyna."_

She speaks, but before she can touch Rachel's cheek her head snaps. All of theirs do and soon enough she can hear people calling her name. 

 

 

When her parents find her she is drenched from the tide, and they are trying to get her away from the beach. 

She tells them of the red eyed crew of pirates and their beautiful captain from her dreams. They do not believe her. Not even when she sees the dark woodened ship with black sails in the distance.

 

 

 

_Reyna stays on the ship for five days before she meets Vera's first mate, Jason._

 

_He is younger than Vera, yet older than Reyna, with the same cold pale skin that the rest of the crew has. Black toused hair is brushed back by his fingers and his red eyes that remind her more of fire than rubies watches her._

 

_There is a certain look in his eyes, and she can't place it until he places a knife against the flesh of her neck. Jealousy. Or perhaps it is envy that consumes him._

 

_"I do not see what she does. My mate has always been an odd one though."_

 

_Mate. The term is foreign until Vera explains it to her later that night and when the next day comes she almost wishes that she was their mate. Vera and Jason's, because one doesn't seem to go without the other. But Reyna knows that Jason isn't the only one to go into the Captain's room. That the creatures that have taken the forms of pirates tend to have more than one mate, because even the immortal can die._

_There was a woman with hair the color of red cinnamon name Anne Bonny. A rough looking man who didn't give her more than a once over named Charles Vane. A woman who must have come from China, Ching Shih, and then there was Mary Read or otherwise called Mark Read. At first Reyna thought that she was a man, but such things occur amongst the seas with those who sail beneath black flags. Jason says that Shih is the youngest._

 

_Sixty years doesn't seem young to Reyna._

 

_Later on when Vera catches her outside of her courters she grins down with that same smile._

 

_"You are getting bolder my little fox."_

 

 

 

 

Then Rachel doesn't dream for a long time. 

 

It is both a blessing and a curse. One that leaves her reading that old journal beneath the lights of her college dorm.

She does research on pirates. On the women who commanded ships and how many could live as a single crew. She even searches for names, but it either leaves her to the name meaning or to a wiki on the pirate in historic records.

Eventually she gives up on pirates and switches to Cold Ones. Vampires.

 

 

Google gives her better information on pirates.

 

 

When her third year comes to a close, Rachel decides to return home to La Push. To see dad and Jacob again; maybe even to dream again, but messing with such things could be dangerous. 

The car ride is long and an empty house is what greets her. So much for the five voice mails that she left the week before. 

Rachel stays, and stays and stays until two hours pass. There is no sign of anyone and her room has been emptied out. Filled with boxes that are filled with mom's old possessions. She goes through them for a while, but when the silence continues she leaves.

 

There are no cold ones waiting for her out in the open vast pacific. 

Just a man named Paul LaHote, who she remembers being a whore from what Jacob had told her.

 

 

She is told of Imprinting the next day.

 

 

 

_The Captain's courters is made of the same rich, dark wood of the ship. Filled with a dinning table, large beds that come together in plush pillows and silk sheets._

_Candles light the room and it leaves her with chills down her spine._

 

_The Crew is working on the ship or in their own courters. Still to close for Reyna's comfort, even if she is no virgin, but these are vampires. Vampires who have mates with other crew members. Or more specifically in her case, a group of vampires who are mated with the Captain._

 

_Hands that are cold run against her hot skin. Mouths sinking light bites into her skin as others try to suck away at her flesh._

 

_It is a deadly game that Reyna plays._

 

_They could take her, rip open her flesh until her blood spills against the sheets, but Vera keeps firm hands against her shoulders. Rubbing the tension out of them until Reyna finds her head between the pirates thick thighs._

 

_"Sing me a song." She ask._

 

_The vampire does just that before bites begin to sink something akin to flames beneath her skin._

_There is a chance that she could die and not return._

_She hums the song as it is sang to her into death._

 

 

 

Rachel doesn't see how anyone can be fine with imprinting. Sam and Emily are supposed to be perfect examples of it. Love that can go against all. That must be why they come to visit her first after she protest.

All that Rachel sees is what happens when you say no. When she looks at Leah and sees what imprinting can do to a perfect relationship. Because all that is here with Sam and Emily is domestic violence masked as domestic bliss.

 

They send Kim and Jared next.

 

In Rachel's eyes, all she sees is a girl finally getting the attention of her crush in the most horrible way possible. 

When they leave the Black home Rachel almost wants to tell her that. To remind her that a crush in high school tends to be just that. A crush. One that will leave Kim in a few years, but Jared has imprinted so she is trapped forever.

 

When that doesn't work Jacob comes to her. He calls her childish. Saying that she is going to create problems for the pack. That she is torturing Paul because she is being stubborn. It isn't that though. Even if he is a whore, the age of her brother, and not her type in the slightest.

 

Later that night, Rachel places her hands between her thighs and thinks of a different time.

In the morning Paul tells her to stop playing hard to get.

 

 

By the third day of her resistance, her dad comes to her, and wants a good reason as to why she is fighting the Imprint. She tells him that he wouldn't understand and he truly wouldn't. 

Because no one in the pack would understand her dreams.

They wouldn't understand polyamory. Not when the Cullens are superior in their knowledge of what is and what is not true love and mates for vampires. 

They wouldn't understand how she remembers them finding her again all of those years ago. How she didn't say a word to anyone.

 

They wouldn't understand anything, and would most likely lock her away just to give Paul the key.

 

 

 

_Later that night she goes to the waters of First Beach and sings._

 

" _Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

_The King and his men stole the queen from her bed_

_and bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will...we'll roam_

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die_

_Some men have died and some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage_

_And the devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave_

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_A Call to all, pay heed to the squall_

_And turn your sail towards home!_

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."_

 

 

 

_They come for her from the waters with familiar crimson eyes. She lets them drag her into the sea._


	2. These Memories That Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel speaks with the vampire that tried to turn her centuries ago, and remembers things that never appeared in the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made slight editing changes in my first chapter. Turns out, as you will read in the ending notes, I made an original character thinking he was just that. Nope. Without any knowledge I copied a real pirate in history. I know. Let that sink in.

The salty cold water of the pacific clung to her skin and clothing as she was pulled from the waters and onto the ship.  _The Reaper_ was the one that she was on if she remembered correctly; if her dreams were indeed memories of a life that was once hers.

 

The crew that remained on board looked down at her with their different red eyes, and then she saw a familiar face. 

 

Mary Read came moving through the crowd with that same short hair cut and leathered tricorn hat. Looking all the same as she did when she had introduced herself as Mark Read to Reyna. Anne Bonny appeared beside her, red hair the same under that black hat, and her smile was still as bright as the sun.

Rebecca was almost going to ask Vera where the others were, but Vane lifted her from the deck as Ching and Jason inspected her. In the daze that she had been in she didn't care to look at who had dragged her into the sea. Not that it mattered; a certain desperateness had settled in her. A loss of hope as the tribe pulled together for the sake of an imprint.

 

A familiar arm wrapped itself around her shoulder, " _Crew!"_  

 

Vera called out and it was only then that she noticed two other pirate ships in the water; belonging to Vane and Shih no doubt. 

 

"We have our Reyna back and until she chooses to stay, we will remain in these waters! Now get back to work!"

 Was all that was said, ordered really, until Rebecca found herself being pulled into the Captain's courters.

 

 

 

_"I have questions."_

 

_"Tell me."_

 

 

 

They sit for what must be hours, until the water drys from her clothing and hair, leaving her in need of a bath. The courters haven't changed much; the wood is still dark, with a dinning table, and a bed that was more of a lounge. Rebecca finds herself in the same seat that she had been in as Reyna, but this time there is no forbidden food begging to touch her tongue. 

 

The questions are still there though, only Rebecca knows what these pirates are:  _Vampires._

 

There are details, however, that she does not remember. About the mates and the venom, the abilities and the apparent reincarnation. Not that the latter has been something that she believed in. Eventually she finds herself asking,  _"I died that night. Didn't I?"_

 

 

 

_The pain is unimaginable as it courses through her. Burning away everything on her insides; boiling the blood in her veins, causing her organs to go into over-drive, tensing her muscles until they snap. Her body is destroying itself, the venom is killing her, just so it can rebuild her if she survives._

_Such things should seem impossible to point out, yet in this state everything is being destroyed._

_Eventually, a dull numb veils against the pain. She can't scream. Can't beg to be put out of this misery that she agreed to._

_When her heart stops, the burning begins to dull, not subside._

_The last thing she remembers is the song._

 

 

 

Vera frowns, taps her nails that still remind her of a cats claw against the wood, before looking back up towards Rachel. There is a pain in her eyes-sadness, regret, bitterness even. "Venom is not a cure. It brings back the mind, reanimates the corpse, but in order to regive the dead you must be just that. Dead. Only there is never a sure chance on waking up." What comes after is unsaid, because Rachel already knows by that answer. She had died that night that she had given herself to the vampires, knowing the chances of her death.

 

 

_"It didn't work. M'sorry Captain." Read says, taking off the leather tricorn from the short brunette hair._

_Vera tries to remain stoic. They all do._

_The venom does not always bring someone back after it is placed within their veins. There is always the chance; Reyna knew of that chance as they all had. Tomorrow, they will burry the one they had almost called mate along the banks of an island. Tonight, they will morn her death. Eternity is a long time. Forgetting is not easy._

 

 

 

"I remember you singing to me. I remember meeting your mates. I remember us dinning together for the first time and when you took me that night in Havana. Everything else..." Rachel trails off. Trying to remember the things that simply never returned. Vera gives her a quick look of pity that morphs into a question. "Ask."

 

 

_"What are you?"_

 

 

_"Vampire."_

 

 

 

Rachel doesn't know where to begin, because she knows that they have done this before. But those questions can't leave her tongue, so she begins asking the details of things."Why were you turned?"

There is a pause. The ship rocking slowly against the waves. 

"I was born during the Crusades, but my sire was older than the Greeks themselves. He turned me out of a want for  _companionship."_ Vera paused, licking her lips as she traced circles along the wood. "I was not the first he had turned, but I was the first that he wanted to keep. At first, I was terrified, I believed myself to be demon forced into eternal damnation for the failed Crusades. The church had disbanded the Knights Templar; we were to be killed for our failure to God.  _This-_ this seemed so much worse."

 

 

_"Forgive me God. I have failed you. I failed, I failed, I failed. For-forgive me."_

 

 

_Later that night her throat burns away like flames against her skin. She wants to cry, but there are no tears coming from her. A price that she will pay for the sins that she has done. The blood that had been on her sword; murder. The coins she had taken for taking a family of jews safely across the desert; greed. The man who worships the same God, just in a different way, the hashashin that was sent to kill her. She kisses him. They touch. Lust._

 

 

_Her sire comes for her later that night._

 

 

_He has to force her to feed._

 

 

Rachel doesn't ask about what happened to her sire; to the one who lived longer that one of the most ancient civilizations. She doesn't even know what to say. How do you comfort someone for a failure in a culture and religion that was not her own? Taking ahold of the Captain's hand seemed to be the only logical thing she could think of. Physical contact tended to comfort most.

"Tell me about them. How you turned them."

Vera swallows, removes the tricorn from her head and places it onto the table. Almost in a way to get comfortable.

 

 

_"I vow to never give this to anyone."_

 

_"Eternity is a long time, Vera. Why do you think I turned you?"_

 

 

 

"It took me centuries before I turned someone. This life is no gift, not even to ones coming to death, so you must understand my hesitation. I do not turn them without consent; as I did you, no one deserves to lose that choice when it can kill them." Vera explained before continuing with a breath that she had no need to take. "Jason was the first that I turned, the youngest, and the only one that I could never explain too. You see, I found him on the docks, half dead by bullets and sharpnel from a ship that got hit by canon fire. I wanted to let him die warm, not alone, so I took him. In his final moments, he begged for my help, but there was no time for me to explain this life to him."

 

 

_The boy's dark hair is dripping with blood. His deathly pale skin is washed in it and the sea. Bullets pierce his skin with sharp pieces of wood and metal showering themselves against him._

_It pains him to be moved, but she doesn't wish for him to die on a dock under the summer heat._

_She places him in her bed, tries to fix him up, but the crew can smell death on him. He is so close, one hand wrapped around the star of david, another reaching for her cheek._

 

_"P-p-plea-pleas-ee."_

 

 

_"Forgive me."_

 

 

 

 

"You turned him though." Rachel broke the silence.

 

"He was a jewish pirate. He deserved to die in peace, but he begged for a monsters help and I gave it. The only one that I ever turned without explaining this life. He forgave me. I never truly forgave myself I'm afraid." 

Vera leaned back against her wooden chair, before she finally spoke up again, "Anne Bonny and Mary Read were next. I explained this life to them, what it feels like, the good and bad. I followed through with turning them on the day of Anne's execution. Mary was sick with fever, I didn't think she would survive that let alone the venom, but she did."

 

_The bar smells of filth and rum, under the strong stench of sex and dried blood._

_It doesn't faze the pirates, prostitutes, and drunken locals that converse and smoke through it. Leaving an over bearing sound of voices, with thick smoke filling the air with laughter._

_The crew was out celebrating in the woods of Port Royal, but she was hungry. A mistake on her part for going so long without the thick, warm blood to stop the increased burning in her throat. The sex that also comes from it is welcome, but tonight she needs to teach Jason how to draw out a drunk. To feed from them enough to not kill them, but to get a good amount of blood._

 

_Instead, they meet a woman named Anne Bonny and a man named Mark Read._

 

_Vera doesn't like how they make her feel._

 

_She shouldn't wish to sink her teeth into them just to keep them._

 

 

 

"Then Charles comes after them. They hung him, executed him for piracy, and I found him almost dead. Dying slowly. He knew of what I was, what I had turned Anne and Mary into. He asked once, but I didn't follow through until his death."

 

 

_When he hangs she feels a slight moment of regret._

 

_The presence of Jason, Anne, and Mary lingers behind her. The feeling of her crew should bring comfort. Yet watching this man die, knowing that he very well could have lived forever, feels oddly like playing God. But taking death from him is no different._

 

_When they find his body his heart barely beats. The chances of him surviving any longer are as slim as the venom saving him._

 

_Charles Vane awakens with a jungle around him and a burning in his throat._

 

 

 

"Ching was a different matter though. We met on the seas, she thought I was a Goddess, but what I truly was didn't affect her. It took five years before I turned her."

 

 

_The South China seas are something that they have never seen before and the pirates are all too ready to fight them._

 

_Word eventually spreads, of a crew that cannot die by bullets or canons, and as such someone comes. A pirate captain, one who has seen many things, with thousands fighting alongside her. They meet in neutral waters if such things even exist for pirates._

 

_Dark brown eyes look upon crimson ones._

 

_"What are you. A goddess? A trickster."_

 

_She almost smiles. Almost._

 

_"Come, Empress. I would enjoy to hear your tales."_

 

 

 

Another wave hits the ship, rocking  _The Reaper_ , in a way that Rachel remembered.

 

"Are you like the Cullens? I mean-your different, everyone you and the ones you have turned and so on-are all different." Rachel  _had_ noticed that after hearing of how Bella Swan described them.

 

_They are in the open blue waters with not a ship in sight. Reyna finds it peaceful, and when she sees the vampires in the sun their skin gives off a healthy glow. Literally. It almost makes her laugh._

_Pirates giving off a parody of heavenly light._

 

They didn't sparkle like jewels, however, their skin gave off a glow in the sun.

 

_When Reyna takes time to look upon the crew members they all range in ethnic origin. Their skin is still as hard as stone though, cold against her skin, the latter being a blessing beneath the sun._

_Upon later inspection she notices that their red eyes are still all unique. Ranging in tones, depths, and patterns._

 

They were not bleached of their skin tone either, nor did their red eyes lack individuality.

 

_The night that she watches Vera feed she doesn't know what to expect._

_That same crown of silk and jewels sits upon her head, bangles hanging from it to frame her cheeks. Reyna watches as her jaw unhinges, stretching, and opening in a way that should be impossible. Four teeth elongating before sinking into the rapist neck._

_"Its beautiful. In a scary way."_

 

Then there were the canines, four teeth that would elongate, alongside their ability to stretch their jaw. The latter reminding her of  _Van Helsing_ more than it should have, but these vampires were still cold ones. As hard and still as a marble statue, and just as cold to the touch.

 

"I do not understand why I am not like the other cold ones. Or those that I have turned, who they have turned, and so on. That is why we stay together on our ships. I suppose though that it is because of my sire. He had been just like myself." The exclaimation was relatively short. Enough for Rachel, but the researcher in her wanted to learn more.

 

"If it is the abilities that you are curious about, I can tell you." Vera began, waiting for Rachel to respond. The vampire gave a sharp sound when Rachel did before the older woman leaned in closer, as if this was a secret.

 

"I have been told that we gain our abilities based on a talent or a product of our enviroment.

My ability is one of control and resistance. I can control the seas and storms, sands and fire, _people._ Even situations, I hold a level of control over it. Yet, I resist others, whether it be physical or mental. Emotional. A product of being in the Crusades as my sire had said. 

 

_When she first sees it she doesn't know what is happening._

_They had invaded a crew of British soldiers, but their commander seemed insistant on arresting the pirates._

_Vera laughs; its light, something your not supposed to hear when a naval commander is pointing his sword towards your heart. "Drop your sword."_

_The vampire all but whispers and Reyna watches a look dawn upon his face before he drops it. They leave the ship and when Reyna turns to look upon it the waves and the ship itself seems to be destroying itself._

 

_The next time Reyna sees something odd is when they cross paths with Blackbeard, another vampire._

_He gets angry that Vera can resist him._

_Reyna doesn't understand for a long time._

 

Jason was destroyed in death, his body, much of his ability to do anything. When he was turned into a vampire, he gained an ability to take something away perminantly. To destroy it. Site, sound, the ability to feel physically. Someones desire or motivation. Another vampires power. Whether it be physical or mental, he can take it, he can destroy it, and it can never be given or healed back.

 

_The man at the bar had been watching her all night._

_It shouldn't worry her as much as it does. She can defend herself just as any pirate can, but she isn't exactly a pirate just yet._

 

_When Reyna gets up to leave the man follows her until she hears a loud grunt._

 

_Jason is looking at him, his hand on his shoulder to stop his movements, and then that moment of peace is gone. Jason walks away. The man cries out that he can't see, can't feel his legs anymore, can't-_

 

_Jason takes her away from the bar before anyone can question them. She doesn't question him either._

 

Mary Read spent years making people see her as Mark Read. As a vampire, she developed a talent to change her appearance in the eyes of those who look upon her, yet she can physically switch between Mary and Mark now. Although that doesn't matter to any of us, we love her no matter what form she wishes to take.

 

_When Reyna meets Mark Read she thinks of him to be just that, a man._

 

_He is a handsome man, with his soft brown hair cut short and brushed back. With his slightly noticable cheekbones thatsmooth out his cheeks before reaching his curved strong jaw._

 

_Then Reyna gets shot in the leg. They had been going to get information from a source on Anne's old captain when it happened. Mark had shot back, picking her up, and taking her to the nearest place that would house a pirate for a bit of coin._

 

_That night Reyna learns that Mark is also Mary. The same personality and looks, only Mary has breast, but either way Reyna doesn't care._

 

_"You could have told me. Your not the first woman to be a man in order to survive."_

 

_Mark, or rather Mary now, smiles, "I know."_

 

Anne has a talent with fire, oddly enough as it is. She says that as a child she had a talent with arson then later in life with disappearing. Anne can conjure, manipulate, even disappear into flames. I can't tell you how she does it though. She never tells.

 

_Reyna had never seen Anne use a talent._

 

_Some vampires do not have one, but then if Anne didn't she wouldn't look as she does now._

 

_They had been surrounded by another crew of pirates with only the sea to save them. Reyna was almost ready to draw her sword when she noticed it. The ends to Anne's red hair appeared like flames, and when the pirate opened her hand._

_Fire._

_She torches the pirates who still try to fight instead of run and when Reyna ask how they will get back to the ship Anne grabs her hand._

 

_"I was always good at disappearing."_

 

_They leave in sparks of fire that drift into the blue skies above._

 

Charles can manipulate, influence, and draw in others by using just his voice. Something he did as he stood to hang before a crowd. It is impossible to resist, even if it means using your own power against yourself.

 

 _Reyna doesn't understand why she is drawn to him._ _The man is dangerous, completely rough around the edges, with a sharp tongue at that._

 

_It leaves her confused, angry even, and when she goes to Vera about it the vampire seems amused._

 

_"He has the voice of a siren."_

 

 _"_ Ching always had a way with drawing people in. Commanding by the thousands in a way that kept them loyal. As a vampire, we discovered that she can show someone what  _they_ want to see. Any outcomevor hidden desire just by meeting her gaze. It pushes away everything else, your mind included, until what you see consumes you."

 

_Reyna had never had a vampire use their talent on her before._

 

_Most of the crew either feared what might come of it or they simply respected her presence enough to not try anything. The others, the mates, never did use theirs on her, even Vane. At least not directly on his part._

 

_She had been playing a chinese board game when she looked into Ching's crimson eyes. Everything stopped and then she was somewhere else completely. Standing outside of a manor near the beach, the place she had once worked, watching as the daughter she had once worked for go through phases in her life that Reyna never would have the chance of seeing. Then it was gone, leaving her own thoughts and view of the world to return slowly._

 

_Ching didn't question what she saw._

 

_Reyna didn't either._

 

 

As the sun began to rise through the fogged windows of the captain's courters Rachel didn't know how to feel. She must have fallen asleep at some point, yet no dreams haunted her. Only visions that inlaced themselves within her mates voice. 

Rising from the wooden chair she had been in, she feels stiff, but that doesn't stop her from stepping out onto the deck. A rising anxiety filling her with every step she takes, because they will come for her.

The pack will do anything for an imprint, to protect them, and to ensure that the couple stays together. It truly shows that there is no choice, not completely, or at least not in her case. She is the grand daughter to the last great Alpha, sister to who should be Alpha by blood right. Rachel knows that she must have the perfect genes for more wolves, and isn't that what imprinting is for?

They want her to be with Paul, to keep him happy and the bloodline going. Not caring for her own personal wants or needs. Rachel still had a year of college, and then afterwards she had planned on moving down into California for work. 

 

Curling her hands around the edge of the ship she looked back over at La Push. Perhaps she can go back, take her things, find somewhere safe to go. Keeping the pack oblivious of her mates. They won't be so open minded to such things and the Cullens wouldn't believe in being anything but monogamous.

 

"Rachel?" Vera saying her name was odd. It sounded odd, even if she was Rachel now ans no longer Reyna. A hand touched her shoulder, asking a silent question. 

"They're searching for me. I don't know where to go, because if they find you-" Rachel paused. How did she not think of that before? The wolves have no hold in Forks and there is only one place in Forks that the Cullens wouldn't try anything on.

 

 

"I would like you to meet someone who will help us. His name is Charlie Swan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Historic Information:  
> Anne Bonny was an Irish pirate operating in the Caribbean, and one of several noted women in piracy. She did disappear before her execution, but most believe that her father bailed her out. Giving her a new life in America.
> 
> Charles Vane was an English pirate who preyed upon English and French shipping. His pirate career lasted from 1716 to 1721. His flagship was the Ranger. His death was by hanging at Gallows Point, Port Royal, Jamaica.
> 
> Mary Read (c.1690–1721), also known as Mark Read, was an English pirate. She and Anne Bonny are two of the most famed female pirates of all time; they are the only two women known to have been convicted of piracy during the early 18th century, at the height of the Golden Age of Piracy.  
> Fun Historic Fact: Anne Bonny revealed to 'Mark Read' that she was a woman because she was attracted to Mark(Mary), so Mary did the same in return. Imagine that though, two women, disguised as men, become attracted to each other, and then learn that their both women. And they kicked ass together.
> 
> Ching Shih terrorized the China Sea in the early 19th century. She personally commanded over 300 junks manned by 20,000 to 40,000 pirates—men, women, and even children. She entered into conflict with the existing empires of the time, such as the British Empire, the Portuguese Empire and the Qing dynasty. She was one of the few pirate captains to retire from piracy and is considered to be the most successful pirate in history.
> 
> I searched for a historic pirate named Jason, and there indeed was one. Yeah, my lovely oc turned out to be a real person. A Jewish Pirate, named Jason (surname unknown), who was found buried within a tomb. I suppose that is the mystery though, the tomb was made just for him, why though? Most pirates who did die were not burried in such a manner even if they were burried at all.
> 
> *Casting:  
> Tanaya Beatty as Rachel Black  
> Ariane Labed as Vera Avery.  
> Clara Paget as Anne Bonny.  
> Zach McGowan as Charles Vane.  
> Cara Roberts as Mary Read/Mark Read.  
> Michelle Lin as Ching Shih.  
> Joshua Brand as Jason Williams.
> 
> ***The only major historical inaccuracy is Reyna coming into contact with Ching Shih. Other than that, Charles Vane, Mary Read | Mark Read, and Anne Bonny all came into contact with one another. 
> 
> ***If any of you have seen Das Mervins Sporkings, she makes good points about venom being Meyers 'cure to everything'. Hell, Bella has to get told to her face that venom can't fix everything during BD. Of course, Smeyer makes even that seem fluffy, instead of giving a consequence to someone (willingly) becoming a vampire.  
> Then the sporkings bring up how disturbing and horrorfying a vampires powers can be. (Looking at you Jane and Alec). Smeyer underplays all of her vampires powers, or she has Bella look at them as nothing more than a wisp of 'oh look'.  
> Lastly, one of Mervins biggest points, is how Carlisle is seen as a savior in the series. Bella sees him saving his family members when he turns them, but he never told them of what would happen. Never asked for consent. He kills the dying and truly damns them to a life that they may not have been ok with. I'm not saying that my vampires are saints, their pirates, but they don't want to throw someone into this life.
> 
> Another thing that I did was change my vampires. They are still cold ones, I just fixed Meyers problems with them, and made them more like that of a Universal Monster movie.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and Charlie Swan is going to be the best in this series.


End file.
